


A Night In

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let kaz...rest, light feeding kink?, ocelot is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first finished Metal Gear work!Enjoy!





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished Metal Gear work! 
> 
> Enjoy!

His hand is shaking, cramped from overuse and constant bracing against his crutch. The pen in his hand drops to the desk with a muffled thump, his hand sliding up his face to rub under his aviators. Kaz glances up at the door to his office a scowl on his face as he hears the familiar sound of spurs heading his way. Maybe he could just pretend like he wasn't in his office...anything to avoid Ocelot.

The man was a thorn in his side, always hovering, always there. Ocelot doesn't even bother knocking, pushing open the door without care a smirk on his face as he spots Kaz at his desk 

“Miller. Working hard hm?” 

His red gloved finger taps against the desk waiting for an answer. He gets an answer quickly, a dismissive grunt from Kaz “Go away Ocelot.” His tone is clipped as he stares up at Ocelot, his aviators slightly askew from his rubbing, one pale blue eye exposed.

Ocelot doesn't even attempt to hide his smug smile “Or are you sleepy hm? Cranky..”

He shakes his head softly a puff of laugher pushing past his lips before he reaches over and pushes Kaz’s aviators down. Kaz recoils a bit before he growls softly and glares up at Ocelot “I can take care of myself. I'm not tired..”

It's clearly a lie, a yawn following the sentence before his cheeks tint pink. Ocelot just shakes his head softly his eyes rolling.

“Miller..” He pauses before he clears his throat his tone softening   
“Kaz..you've been overworking yourself again. I know you're busy, we both are. But breaks are allowed..” 

He just walks around the desk, brushing past the papers littering the area around Kaz’s desk. Kaz’s face softens as Ocelot calls him that, his ears starting to turn pink as he tilts his head to the side watching Ocelot 

“Gonna make me take a break, cowboy?”

Ocelot laughs once before he kneels in front of Kaz who stares at him his eyes widening slightly “Calm down Kaz...I'm not doing that, not yet.”

A teasing smirk crosses his lips for a second before he shakes his head “No..I know well I can't force you to take a break..but..I can convince you.”

Ocelot slides his hands up Kaz’s thighs before he leans forward and nuzzles his head into Kaz’s stomach “You're getting soft huh..” His hands slide up gripping at the small pudge of Kaz’s stomach “I kinda like that..” His tone is low, and Kaz flushes red his body starting to feel hot, he bites the side of his lip before he grunts once choosing not to answer and instead place his hand on Ocelots head, petting his hand through his hair softly “Shut up kitty..” 

Ocelot laughs softly before he tilts his head his chin digging into Kaz’s stomach “Hmn, kitty huh..” He winks up at Kaz “Maybe you wanna collar me huh..” He laughs out loud at Kaz’s shocked face before he just starts to kneed his stomach

“Calm down there Kaz...I'm kidding..” 

Ocelot purrs out before he presses a kiss to Kaz’s stomach “You have such a soft tummy don't you Miller?”   
Kaz growls at this before he huffs suddenly shoving Ocelot away smug at the man's startled expression “Fuck off Ocelot..” He tugs his shirt back down and runs his hand over it smoothing the wrinkles before he grabs his cane and stands up with a grunt his body aching

“There, you convinced me, I'll take a break..” 

Ocelot’s lips turn up into a soft smile before he nods and pushes himself up off the floor his spurs jangling “Of course. I knew I could convince you.” 

Kaz just huffs again before he grunts and starts his slow hobble to the door, Ocelot trailing after him “I'll get us some food...bring it back to your quarters Miller...we can have a night in..” Kaz glances back at Ocelot a rare smile on his lips “For once you have a good idea..”

Kaz didn't want to admit it, but he was exhausted to many late nights working. He opens the door glancing at Ocelot as he walks the opposite way, to the mess hall. He sigh softly pushing back his worries about Venom and everything to the back of his mind as he makes his way slowly to his room.

\--------

It takes Ocelot about fifteen minutes to whip up something from the mess hall, nearly running into a recruit as he makes his way to Kaz’s room. He just grins at the recruit before placing a finger to his lip 

“Don't say anything Greedy Worm.” 

The recruit nods saluting Ocelot before he watches him rush off.

Ocelot pushes open the door to Kaz’s room with one hand before he smiles seeing the man sitting on his bed, his coat draped over a chair and his tie lose, Kaz looks up before he sighs “Ocelot..” He pauses before he eyeballs the bag Ocelot is holding “Mn..” He pokes at his stomach before he laughs dryly “Hope you brought something healthy..”  
Ocelot frowns before he walks over taking a seat next to Kaz patting at his thigh “I told you Kaz...I like it..”

He exhales before he just grins “Now..” He unwraps the food before he grins Kaz’s eyebrow raising “Pasta?” Ocelot huffs “It's the only quick thing I know how to make other then rations..” 

Kaz just laughs once, leaning on Ocelot snuggling into his warmth “Are we gonna eat or what.” Ocelot raises his eyebrow, Kaz always got soft in private a side only Ocelot was allowed to see now “I was thinking..” He pauses pressing a light kiss to Kaz’s lips pulling away softly to mumble “I could feed you..”

Kaz’s entire face flushes red, his eyes widening, glad they're hidden behind his glasses “Is this like..a kink thing?” Ocelot has the decency to look offended before he cracks, a laugh bellowing out of him “A kink?” He raises his eyebrow at Kaz “Miller...I didn't know you could be so filthy..no it's not a kink.” 

He pauses, looking a bit flustered himself before he mumbles his next words “I just want to take care of you..” His cheeks are pink, it's not often he exposes his soft side to Kaz. Kaz sighs softly before he nods “Alright...feed me Ocelot..”

He sighs once before he grunts and shifts slightly closer to Ocelot his cheek pressing against the others. Ocelot picks up the fork spearing a noodle and pressing it to Kaz’s lips. Kaz takes it into his mouth chewing slowly before he grins at Ocelot “Sure it's not a kink thing?”

Ocelot grows lowly before he shakes his head softly “Shut up Miller..” He takes his time feeding Kaz slowly until the other bats away his hand “I'm done..you finish it..” Ocelot nods and wraps one arm around Kaz pulling him flush against his side, finishing off the plate of pasta before discarding it to the side. “You need to learn to relax more Miller...it's nice isn't it?” Kaz grunts and nuzzles his cheek into Ocelots side, his glasses digging into the other males shirt.

Ocelot grunts before he presses his hands to Kaz’s cheek sliding the glasses off folding them gently placing them on the side table “Get some rest..” Kaz swallows feeling exposed as a low whine crawls his way out of his throat

“Don't leave..”

Ocelot just smiles softly as he shifts, kneeling in front of Kaz again, working on slipping off his tie and shirt “I won’t I'll be here all night you know that..”

His voice is soft as he runs his hand through Kaz’s hair ruffling it softly “Softest part of you huh..?” He presses a kiss to Kaz’s chin before he stands up pushing off his own pants Kaz watching him with a soft smile, cheeks pink “Shut up cowboy..” Ocelot laughs shucking his boots off before he presses Kaz down to the bed, pressing up against him rubbing his cheek against Kaz’s enjoying the rough feel of his beard “Of course..anything for you Kazuhira..” Kaz presses back against Ocelot as he closes his eyes, warm and safe feeling as he drifts off to sleep. He is dreamless for once.


End file.
